warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Darkest Hour/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Firestar pads out of the forest, and tastes the air, with Graystripe and Thornclaw behind him. Graystripe asks him if he scent anything, but Firestar can only smell RiverClan. The gray warrior and Thornclaw go to renew the scent markings, but Firestar stays where he is. He scents fresh RiverClan scent, and sees Mistyfoot. :Firestar and Mistyfoot talk about her and Stonefur. The she-cat says he told the truth to RiverClan; that she and her brother were Bluestar's kin. She says Leopardstar wasn't pleased, but had at least supported them in front of the Clan. However, the RiverClan she-cat knows that her leader will be keeping an eye on her and Stonefur to ensure their loyalty. Mistyfoot shivers, and tells Firestar that Tigerstar has been visiting Leopardstar regularly. She thinks that the two leaders are planning something, but she doesn't know what. Mistyfoot mentions that Leopardstar hasn't even told Stonefur, despite him being her deputy. The golden tabby had stated that Tigerstar and his Clan are staying to exchange fighting techniques, but all they did was watch. Mistyfoot expresses her frustrations at their uselessness, noting she came out her to avoid them and catch some prey. :She breaks off when Graystripe calls her name. He asks if Featherpaw and Stormpaw are alright, and Mistyfoot says they're fine. Firestar is troubled at what the she-cat has told him. The ginger tom orders extra patrols along the RiverClan border, per Mistyfoot's message. Whitestorm asks him who he will take to the Gathering, and Firestar says he won't take him, because Tigerstar failed with the dog pack and is bound to try something new. He lists other cats instead, saying it'll leave enough cats behind to fight if need be. :Whitestorm asks if he should take Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, but Firestar doesn't think he should, because they are Tigerstar's kin and he wants to take them to ShadowClan. Whitestorm asks if he thinks he should keep them, and the leader does. The deputy agrees with him. Firestar tells the whit tom that he'll should tell the Clans he used the dog pack to try and destroy them, so ShadowClan will drive him out. Whitestorm thinks it won't work like that, saying Tigerstar could deny it. Firestar thinks it could add to RiverClan's troubles, as ShadowClan is staying with them. Whitestorm leaves, going to tell the cats chosen that they will go to the Gathering. :As Firestar crouches alone beside the nettles and eats the rest of his squirrel. Knowing there is going to be trouble at the Gathering, Firestar thinks Tigerstar will try to claim his kits back. He predicts that the dark tabby will use his knowledge of Mistyfoot and Stonefur as well in his advantage. Firestar knows that he has lots to say as well, revealing that he'll tell every cat of Tigerstar's treachery. He pushes away the doubts his deputy had raised, and tells himself that no cat will ever trust the dark tabby again. Characters Major }} Minor *Thornclaw *Mistyfoot *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Stonefur *Leopardstar *Tigerstar *Featherpaw *Stormpaw *Fernpaw *Bramblepaw *Tawnypaw *Goldenflower (Unnamed) *Brokentail *Longtail *Ashpaw *Frostfur *Sandstorm }} Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 11nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 11 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Darkest Hour